


Coffee Shop Love...?

by naked_Swedish_people



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee?, Earth, Humans, Love?, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naked_Swedish_people/pseuds/naked_Swedish_people
Summary: The adventures of an alien that flunked out of Intergalactic College but just really wants to be on Earth.





	Coffee Shop Love...?

    I walk into the building appropriately named ‘coffee shop’ and I feel a light breeze rush from behind me from the closing door. The weather is frigid and I wear gloves to protect my delicate hands from the frosty air. I walk up to the counter and tell the barista I want a double mocha with a twist of lemon. She looks at me with a puzzled expression as if I had just asked for a severed human hand sprinkled with cayenne pepper.

    Come to think of it I could’ve said that, I’m not too good with human customs and I was preoccupied with the beautiful human sitting by themselves near the window.

    I don’t usually call humans beautiful, their multi colored eyes make me uncomfortable, but this human was stunning. Their eyes were one color, brown, like the flowers of my planet, their skin was pale almost white, like the skies of my world. I feel my feet move towards this human and I let my body be taken in by their gravitational pull. I sit in the seat across from them and they turn their wonderful eyes to me, I’ve never felt more special. “Can I help you?” their voice sounds like the screeching of birds when they dive to devour their helpless prey. I was the helpless prey in this situation.

    I wracked my brain for my knowledge of human communication they taught us in Intergalactic Studies at university. We didn’t go over humans much, they were a species not well known to the rest of the universe, but I could recall some information. I thrust my flat hand across the table and said, “Hi, I’m Kyvere.” I waited for the human to give their name as was appropriate in this setting, I think.

    The human looked reluctant as it took my hand in a warm, slimy embrace and moved it up and down slowly before releasing it, “I’m Taylor.” I lifted my muscles around my mouth in the way they taught us to and the human mirrored the expression.

 _Keep physical proximity_.

    I shuffled my feet under the table to touch the humans own wiggly toes. Taylor’s weird eye fuzz, I think they’re called eyebrows, shot up, I took it as permission but I’ve never been good at human social cues, I got an F in that class.

    “Do you want something?” Taylor asked, eyebrow still raised, I found it fascinating that they could move that way.

    “No” I replied simply.

 _Make eye contact_.

    I didn’t look away for a moment in fear I would miss those brown orbs.

 _Use the person's name_.

    “Taylor” I said.

    “Yes?” Taylor tilted their head and I felt obliged to do the same.

 _Ask questions_.

    “What's your age?” that seemed like a common question amongst humans.

    “...22” I tried to calculate how many sun rotations that was on my world but I couldn’t think at the moment.

    “What’s your last name” my race didn't have ‘last names’ unless they were servants and then they took their master's name.

    “I’m not going to tell you, you're creepy.”

    I was failing, I had not wooed this human correctly, my brain short circuited and I forgot to speak human the next time I spoke “I’m sorry, you’re just really pretty” Taylor jumped back in their chair and stood up quickly and left the coffee shop. The barista came over and placed a steaming cup made of cardboard in front of me.

    I took a sip and was disappointed to find that it tasted nothing like a severed limb seasoned with cayenne pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I went to write more chapters of my other works and I got distracted and this happened. I'd appreciate comments if you have time to write one. Write anything. Try writing the whole plot of the bee movie...or don't, do whatever you want. Tell me if you want me to make more mini stories about Kyvere.


End file.
